To Those Most Important
by Mu-Nition
Summary: Twenty five of the casualties of the war would love to leave a note behind. After passing away, they want to send a message to those most important. Here are their words. Canon compliant. Sorted according to time of death.
1. Regulus

Brother, I wish you hadn't pushed me away because of school issues, and the fact that all the-Blacks-are-royalty claptrap really stuck with me. I just wanted to make mum and dad proud, and you too. I was wrong about a lot of things, and don't blame you for calling me a dark wizard even though I never was, or soft, because that is true. That's why you are out there, fighting real dark wizards. And I'm dead.

Please stop hating me,

Regulus.


	2. Marlene

My dear friends Lily and James, I hope you will fare better than myself in the war. A Death Eater attack when visiting my parents, what a humiliating way to go. I always thought that it would be during a proper fight, like the ones we had chasing down those blighters. Thought that I would be the first of us to get married, so my divination skills are not up to par on both those fronts. Lily, don't feel guilty for smiling at that. James, you hold her when she cries, more often than you do now. It breaks me knowing that you spend more time hunting the baddies than being with your wife, who happens to be my best friend, you git.

Darling Peter, I know you aren't really one of them. Be strong, despite what you think, you really can be. All you need is to try. You were just getting out of the shadow of the other Marauders, and you went to _them_. Don't think I didn't know, just that there was no proof. I forgive you. Turn yourself in. Pay the price, and hold your head high, rather than wallow in jealousy. You can be a fine man, and the worst thing about my death is knowing that it will be very hard for you to ever become what you always should have been. Don't turn into something you are not.

Love,

Marlene McKinnon.


	3. James

Lily,

He got me. Take Harry and run. Get away, and be happy. It will be tough without me, but you can do it. I love you, and I love Harry. Tell the little tyke about me, and how much he brought light into my life, not just into our life. It was a short run, but it was good, wasn't it? I guess… well, looking back at my life, it should have been obvious I would die young battling dark wizards. Been practicing since I was eleven. I'm sorry for that, you were right again. It was obvious you would always have the last word, and that's why I love you so much. I always end up apologizing to you, but without my stupid grin and scratching my messy hair, it won't be the same. So imagine me doing that, okay babe? Have a good life my love. No one deserves it more.

Moony and Padfoot, my best mates. I know you guys are reading this, because you can't get enough of me and Lily is too nice to smack you silly when you take this letter from her. Get the rat, and keep my family safe. And for the love of all that is holy, grow up already. With me dead, the emotional development of the marauders is now kicked back to that of an average of a fifth year now (and with Moony being an actual adult, that means you Padfoot).

Love you forever,

James Potter.


	4. Lily

My wonderful Harry,

You are so young, but I can already see that you will be a wonderful boy. Yes, I am your mother, so I'm probably not objective, but it is absolutely true. Always know that we loved you. James, your father, went just before me, so in case you didn't hear it from him, we will be watching over you.

This is very important: don't trust rats. Always keep that in mind.

Love,

Lily Potter.


	5. Cedric

Mum, dad... you were the best. Don't you dare blame anyone but the Death Eaters and Voldemort on this. It is not your fault, not mine, not Dumbledore's, not anyone but theirs. Please keep yourselves from focusing on blame. Remember me as I was, and how you raised me. Hard work and determination made me what I am, and that is all thanks to you. You are the greatest. Loyalty is earned, and you better believe that you should be proud that you earned that from so many.

Cho, I'm sorry I never got around to telling you this more than I did. I love you. You made me happy, happier than I could have guessed. I wish we could have had years together instead of that short time, but it meant everything to me. I won for you. That is the Hufflepuff way. Not out of a noble quest for glory, not for advancing myself, not for knowledge and testing wisdom, but out of determination for those I am loyal to. That means you. So, when you make fun of my house the next time, don't do it to get a rise, but with a fond smile. I know you were never serious about it, so don't beat yourself up for it.

Cedric Diggory,

Tri-Wizard Champion.


	6. Sirius

Harry, I love you to bits and want you to know that it is not your fault. A madman is the only one to blame. You are the only good thing to come out of my life, for the pathetically short time we've had together. You are the best of both your parents, and they would be just as proud as I am about everything you've done, and who you are. Don't let the slimy git get to you, remember that me and my buddies could take him out, and you and your gang are tougher than we ever were. And for heaven's sake, win the Quidditch Cup, or else James will slap the back of my head every time we look after you.

Moony, you are the best mate out there. You are not a monster. You are honorable, loyal, smart and the very best out of all of us. Even when we didn't deserve it, you were always there for us. Stop wallowing, you are a stronger man than that. You are not the kid who looked the other way when we would pull crazy stunts, you've grown to be the best out of all of us. And for heavens sake, that Tonks chick is nuts about you. Stop second guessing yourself and be happy. You deserve it. And when you remember me mate, make it with a smile, and remember me as I was when life was simple.

Snivellous, lay off Harry. I will make your afterlife a nightmare, you hear me? Listen, I know we always hated each other, but being dead and looking back, a personal enemy is about as close to a second friend to me since leaving Azkaban. Other than children and Mooney, people treated a pale, thin, emotionally raw and slightly unhinged me not much better than they do you, and it was humbling. I guess that you treating me the same as always was decent of you, in your slimy, evil way. I don't like you, but what I'm saying is… I guess I understand. That is NOT an apology, I still hate you, but I get it now, and I am not proud.

Sirius.


	7. Igor

Severus, you brilliant man. You were right in how you played it, yes? It is wise to calculate odds, but sometimes, it is even wiser to be brave and take the punishment. It could not have been easy standing before him again, though my unfortunate delay may have made is somewhat worse, I believe. You were right, it was messy, it was long, and there is no running away.

Viktor, do not follow my path. I am unsure if you have taken the mark or not, and to my shame, my teachings may have pushed you to it. The folly of my youth has followed me for far too long, and it is my fervent prayer that this folly is not on your shoulders as well. Remember, you are a warrior, proud and strong. The Dark Lord, he is much like Grindelwald. Do not let your hate for the beast that killed your family send you to the service of another. Be not as foolish as I was, but better.

Igor Karkaroff.


	8. Amelia

To the last heir of the Bones family, my dearest Susan. I have lived a life of duty and honor, worked long and hard to achieve all that I could for the magical world, and most of all, to protect the good and the innocent, namely, you. Eventually, you will sit in my chair, be a judge of right and wrong, and will have to guide the world to be more just. I had hoped we would get more time together, so I may groom you to the job, but it seems that you are well on the way to that yourself.

People will always compare you to myself, saying how I was one of the greatest witches of the age, and because of my death, it will be extremely unfair. For that, I am sorry. Do not care for what others say, but strike your own path. Hard work and honor have always served me well, and so they shall you. Remember, you can hold your head high, and we both know you will fight for what is good and right. Ignore my shadow, and you will never step in it, and know that you have always had my love.

Rufus, do not muck up like your "esteemed" predecessor did. Listen to Albus. Protect our world.

Madam Amelia Susan Bones,

Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.


	9. Florean

Dragged out of my shop. Unceremoniously executed.

I suppose that being dragged out of my shop to die was the way it was going to end for me, one way or another, this just pushed up the time table a bit. It would either be a dark wizard or a doctor, and surprisingly, it is quite pleasing not to have people drag me to a hospital when working becomes too difficult. A few more decades wouldn't have changed much. It was a good life, with a somewhat dramatic end. Nothing more, nothing less. A plot twist, but a simple one. Very apt.

Well, maybe that will give me a one sentence mention in a history book somewhere. Probably as a guy who helped Harry Potter with schoolwork. History is ridiculous that way... reading enough of it, I should know. Never expected to be involved in anything like that. Choosing between an important life and a happy life was easy. No books, parchment and a quill as a job for me. No harm, no frustration, just fun for everyone. People might need a laugh in hard times, but we all need something that will cheer us up to eat at all times.

I suppose that's both life and me in a nutshell.

Everyone could always use ice cream. It makes the world just slightly better.

Florean Fortescue.


	10. Albus

I'm so sorry, to all of you.

Harry my dear boy, I have failed you so many times. Sending you to Petunia and Vernon was wrong. Instead of improving things over time, I made it harder and harder for you, all in the name of the greater good. You have your mission, and with the help of your friends you will complete it. I have faith in you, and have no doubt you will succeed. I am proud of you, I really am. Once the war is over, start over, and leave saving the world for others. You have earned that much and so much more.

Minerva, I have always admired your strength. You are far more Gryffindor than I ever was, doing what is right no matter your doubts. You are the closest thing I have to a daughter, and would be honored if you thought of me as family. Remember my life, not my demise. Keep the Christmas decorations as gaudy as I like, continue to be outwardly annoyed but smile a little when you think no one is looking. You should smile more my dear. I know you will make a fine headmistress.

Severus, you couldn't bring yourself to hate me, no matter how much suffering you had at my hands. You saw me as a father, and I am shamed by how I hurt you. Allow me to be a father and take responsibility. Blame me and forgive yourself. You are a far better person than anyone imagines, most of all yourself. You taking all the blame on yourself, that was my weapon to control you and force you to carry on. Once this war is won, live for yourself, get out of this school, and most importantly, never look back.

Yours truly,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.


	11. Alastor

To all you fighting the good fight, there is a war to be won. Without Albus, we are going to buck down and work harder. Don't get soft, just remember my voice telling you what needs to be done instead of what you want to be heard.

Never forget, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

Mad-Eye.


	12. Charity

Snape you traitor.

I called you a friend even after you murdered Albus, begged for help. And you just watched.

Burn in hell.

Charity.


	13. Rufus

People of the magical United Kingdom, we are at war.

We had hoped for a clear victory, but there is treachery in the Ministry of Magic itself, the hand of Voldemort grasps at the heart of our government. I have tried to unite us in this war, but my efforts came to late, no matter how extreme. Now, the times grow darker, and we will face injustice, fear and pain. We the people will not stand for this. We have fought Tyranny time and again, and this tyrant shall be ousted like all other would-be kings. Show the strength that has made us great, from the ancient traditions the pureblood to the vivaciousness of the muggleborn, all will be needed to survive, to thrive, to win.

I was an Auror, then head of the Auror office, and take pride in the strength of our people. Let my death be a turning point for us all, let the deaths of innocents be fuel for our fire, let the darkness push us towards the light. The fight is not mine anymore. May you continue what I started. Let us fight the good fight.

May our victory be swift,

Minister Rufus Scrimgour.


	14. Edward

I am sorry Dromeda darling, for leaving you behind. You gave up so much for me, and my only hope is that the love I have given you was apt compensation, despite my early departure. It was rough, being on the run, but you were my light, knowing if only this war would end, we could be reunited. Alas, that did not come to pass. Know that since you first arrived at Hogwarts, part of me knew that I would never have eyes for another. I was twelve, you were eleven, and as silly as it was then, there was nothing more right in life than that one determination. You were worth it, and don't you dare think that I would have it any other way.

Dora dearest, you have all the best of me, the playfulness, cheery attitude and the toughness. Thankfully, you got your looks from your mother. You are a source of constant pride and joy, and my only request is that you make sure your mother is not alone. She does the whole "I am a Black and therefore am so tough no one needs to help me" act, just like you, so don't let it fool you for a second. Be happy with your husband, and just like your mother and I, know that whatever the rest of the world thinks is secondary to what is the only right choice. The laughter, love and light you brought into our lives made it all worth it. And as for a name for your son, I would be quite partial to Ted.

Remus. My daughter loves you, and you are the father of who will be my grandchild. You take care of them. You are the man of the family now, so live up to it. I may not be an archaic pureblood traditionalist, but at least that much of my wife has rubbed off on me. Keep them safe, whatever the cost. Even if it means leaving them behind and an ignoble death, or fighting to the last breath. Get them through this war.

Ted Tonks.


	15. Gellert

To all of you out there,

Do not walk my path. At the end, there is only regret. I hid behind the call of "for the greater good", and destroyed all that was good around me. Only facing Albus Dumbledore did I understand that the greater good is not an excuse, that you cannot destroy that which is beautiful in life to make life better.

Do not walk my path. At the end, you will find you have become poison. Over fifty years in prison, one I could have escaped many times over, and it is still not time for me to re-enter the world. When one who followed came and took my life, I understood that the time to return would never have come. There is no redemption for monsters.

Do not walk my path,

Gellert Grindelwald,

Monster.


	16. Peter

Moony, I'm sorry. Jealousy is a horrible thing. I was always the smartest of us four, but was beaten down by my lack of confidence. Part of me wanted to bask in the shadow of James and Sirius, never being popular, it was more important to me to be a part of something than to study. Ended up making a mess of things. By the time I was old enough to realize I was wrong, jealousy sent me to the Dark Lord. Even dead, I'm still too scared to say his name. Once you get the mark, there is no going back.

He would have found me and killed me. And not a quick death. What he did to Regulus, it still haunts me. Since then, acting cruel was the only way. Be ruthless or die was the rule of the thumb. When James died, part of me was relieved. People thought I was a hero, and Sirius was scum. It was a lie, but it felt good. I ran, and I hid, and yes, I am a coward. But there was no turning back. So I became a traitor. The irony of turning out to be a rat is not lost on me. I know you won't forgive me, but just try and remember me as that star-struck kid, tagging along for all those wonderful exploits, helping out a friend when needed.

I missed that, more than you can imagine. Sometimes, you just don't know what you have until it is taken away.

Last thing, if you see Snape, tell him I'm sorry. I know he would want out, and just like me found it impossible. No one would be stupid enough to do that. He is downright scary now, heartless. He used to be better than we gave him credit, and now that I see what we took away, I regret it. I won't write him, because he would laugh himself hoarse. He wanted to kill me for so long. No one can see past that unreadable expression, but I was always had strong skills of deduction. Probably for Lily, even after all this time. I didn't tell anyone, the most I could do for James, Lily, and him. If he survives and you guys have won, make it clean. We owe him that.

Wormtail.


	17. Dobby

Great and wonderful Harry Potter sir!

I saving you from bad men, like you saved me from bad men. I was always an elf, and you a great wizard, but today, I was a great wizard too. This time I tried to save your life and it was good. So, no need for punishment. Not for me, not for you. I isn't wanting more. I die free, doing work. No elf wants more. You protect Wheezy and the girls and everyone now, sir. I die happy, with the great Harry Potter next to me.

Nothing better.

Dobby,

free elf.


	18. Lavender

Ron,

I hate you. I was among all the injured and all I wanted was one word. Just one. I know you never loved me, never took me seriously, and you didn't even try. I was fun and available, and that was enough. Hoping that you would try was too much, but that did not stop me from hoping you would anyways. I also love you, and it hurts so much. Just one word, just to show that you cared a little bit, that I wasn't completely meaningless. Perhaps I was never more than an average student, a silly girl who liked all things superficial, being in the center of attention and was interested in a boy who never cared.

Is it so wrong that I wanted to be just a single word more at the end?

I wish I never had met you,

Lavender Brown.

* * *

Author's Note: Wasn't sure if I was going to do Lavender, because she is generally represented as completely superficial in the books... but she truly cared for Ron. And the books are all about Harry's POV, and to a lesser extent that of the trio. Reading between the lines though, she knew Ron had a thing for Hermione, but tried anyways. It really is more of a tragic story that is stuck in the background. Her grisly death is totally forgotten by most, and I thought she deserved better.


	19. Vincent

Dad, I wanted to make you proud. You always taught how family was the most important thing, blood thicker than water. I went out in a blaze of glory. People always thought little of me, but you gotta be clever to pull off something like that. Showed all them bookworms, did what they never could. Remember that, not all the times my grades disappointed you. You were right, all I needed was to find my passion, and those idiots wouldn't let me learn the Dark Arts. I hope you showed them good.

Greg mate. You were the brother I never had. You were always the only one who got me, for real that is. Everyone looked down on me, but you didn't. Even Draco kinda messed up on that. I couldn't have asked for a better friend, and I hope that you live it up for the both of us. The Malfoys owe you double, once for me. You were always the best person in the entire world to me. So ignore what the rest of the bloody world thinks mate.

Draco, you were never like the rest of us. You were special, going to do big things. It was an honor, walking the path with you. I'd've followed you to the ends of the Earth, and I guess I kind of did. Take care of Greg, he ain't used to be on his own.

Yours,

Vincent,

Last scion of the house of Crabbe.


	20. Fred

George, remember the happy times. Don't let something as silly as death make you think about me without laughing. I'll be waiting here to run the afterlife through the paces. The people here won't be ready for me, and once you join up, we'll make the place a lot funnier. Keep up the shop, everyone needs a good laugh. I'll pose as you and they'll let me into heaven for sure, oh holey brother. I guess you are the holey one and I'm the energetic one. Energetic, you know explosive, because of the explosion... Stay strong.

Mum, dad, don't be too sad. You were awesome, and my life was explosively funny. It may have been short, but you've given me a life I am proud of. When the grandkids come, let them get away with it! It is not going too far if it can be fixed in minutes. Percy, sorry I was so hard on you. We always loved you, even if we couldn't get it. We always told you to loosen up, but that is asking you to be someone else. I shouldn't have pushed you away. Charlie, Bill, and especially Ron, I am proud to have been your brother. Don't shed tears, but take pride in that. Ginny, take good care of Harry, and keep everyone in line.

Harry mate, you take care of my sister or I will haunt you! I will make Peeves look like an amateur. You know I'll do it!

Now all of you, go get them. You have a war to win, and a world that needs something to smile about.

Remember the good times and make me proud,

Fred.

* * *

Author's Note: I was tempted of instead of going for an "explosion" pun on his death, to go with "blast", but it just seemed... well, not terrible enough to be Gred & Forge.


	21. Severus

Lily,

I'm sorry.

Sev.

* * *

Author's Note: What, you thought he had anything to say to the living?


	22. The Lupins

Dearest Teddy,

We love you. Our life together was far too short, and you filled our hearts beyond what we could have ever dreamt. Be gentle and loyal like your father, caring and warm like your mother, and keep yourself surrounded by those who love you. Harry and Andromeda will take good care of you, and they will tell you all about us. Ask them how happy you made us. And if there is one lesson you can take from both our lives, it is that no matter how hard things seem, they will all work out in the end.

Your loving parents,

Remus and Nymphadora.


	23. Colin

Mum, Dad. I know you had a lot of trepidations about the whole wizard thing. Wizards fighting each other got me killed far too young, and you must be hurting. I want you to understand that my regrets are not about being a wizard or going to Hogwarts. My sense of wonder had never been worked so hard as it did in the past few years. It is a world that is magical in every sense of the world, not just powers to do things, but how people interact. There is an entire culture, rich with history and crazy traditions that are funny and sad and crazy and amazing. Let Dennis enjoy it too. We never pulled away from you, and that should never scare you like it does. Yes, I heard you talking. The war that I died in, and hopefully, the good guys won, is about allowing people like our family to stay together in both worlds, proudly.

Dennis, you are awesome. Don't try to be something you are not, be proud of who you are. Even if everyone else doesn't like it, never let that change you. Wizards are just people like any others, and they are just as wrong as anyone else telling you who or what you are. The more I tried to fit in, losing my camera, not trying to capture the perfect moment, the less things went well for me. People disliked me at the start, but I was happy. In the end, people didn't dislike me, they just didn't know who I was. That was worse. Don't let yourself become forgotten while you are still alive. Be special. Don't let silly things like war change you.

Harry Potter, you might remember me as that annoying kid with the camera everywhere. We were never close, and actually, you were quite nasty to me. All I really wanted was to get to know you, and I even brought my brother to those DA meetings because no matter what happened, you were still a hero to me. The fight against Voldemort was my fight too. I snuck in to fight, you know. Because that is what you did all the time. In the end, I guess I wasn't a warrior, just that annoying and excitable kid with the camera. You shouldn't have made me forget that.

Take care,

Colin Creevey.

* * *

Author's note: Very little is known about Colin. He started as a Boy-Who-Lived fanboy, but Harry found him annoying. He eventually stopped following Harry around, stopped appearing with a camera, but still respected Harry. So I took some artistic license with his character (keeping him a Gryffindor though).


	24. Bellatrix

My Lord, I fought for you until my last breath. I never had a doubt in you, and I know you will be victorious. My belief in you got me through Azkaban. I know I did not leave it the same way I entered, just as you returned different than you once were. But it does not matter. All I ever wanted was to be at your side. My husband could not elicit the kind of loyalty you could, my wish to give to you, my respect. Others may be loyal for other reasons like self interest and ambition, but that was never me. You were the light, and you showed the way. It was always that simple. Even as I cut my sister out of my life, turned my other sister into a weapon, my husband into a warrior, your strength guided me. I have been at your side for three decades, and you have never faltered in will, and so even after death, neither will I.

It was enough, it always will be.

Your most loyal servant,

Bella.

* * *

Author's Note: Bellatrix is hinted at being very much in love with Voldemort, despite her husband. My personal take on her is that she is a lot like Sirius. She is outgoing, angry, violent, loyal to the very core, extremely emotional, and Azkaban changed her. I don't think it was an easy thing for her to turn her back on Andromeda, nor to push Narcissa into forcing Snape to make an unbreakable vow (effectively saying the Malfoys do not trust the man with his own Godson, destroying a decades long friendship). She wouldn't say the words themselves, never insult someone like her lord with something as petty as love... something that she knew he was too cold to feel himself. And she never regretted it.


	25. Tom

I will be back. I will find a way.

I am your undying terror.

I _am_ Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Author's Note: Once Voldemort notices that he can think, he wants to live again. He could not accept death in his life, and he would never think of it as an option if there is any chance he can return.

Anyways, I am not sure if I want to continue this and include Regulus Black, Igor Karkaroff, Charity Burbage and perhaps a few others. So, this is it... for now at least.


End file.
